staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Maja 2013
TVP 1 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Tabaluga - Szczęśliwy los, odc. 31 (Good fortune) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 08:50 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Zwierzęta świata - Królowa hien cz. 1 (Hyena Queen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:05 Wszechświat, który znamy - Gwiezdne wrota cz. 2 (Known Universe 2 - Wszechświat który znamy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 10:35 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Warszawa; cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1474; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5832 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5832); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Niedźwiedzie z Alaski. cz. 1. Miasto niedźwiedzi (Bears of the last frontier); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Islandia (2012) 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2656; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Klan - odc. 2445 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Rezydencja - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 119 - Laweciarze - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:10 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5833 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5833); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:50 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /13/ 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2657; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2446 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Prawdziwe życie - Prawnicy - odc. 2, Chory wnuczek; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bolek i Lolek - Pogromca zwierząt, odc. 5; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Piąty Stadion - odc 68, Spirytualistyczne medium 20:20 Ostatnie zlecenie (Bangkok Dangerous) - txt. str. 777 94'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:05 Detoks II - odc. 4/13 (Cleaner II, ep. 4, Does Everybody Have a Drink?); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:00 Detoks II - odc. 5/13 (Cleaner II, ep. 5, Split Ends); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:55 Prawdziwe życie - Prawnicy - odc. 2, Chory wnuczek; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 00:35 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Zielona Fala; cykl dokumentalny 00:50 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 8/15 (White Collar ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:45 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 9/15 (White Collar ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:25 Reportaż Jedynki - Leszek Pękalski - wampir z Bytowa. Historia niedokończona 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 110 Narzeczona; telenowela TVP 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 24 Złoty talon Norberta (Muddle Earth ep. Norbert And The Golden Ticket); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 205 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 942 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Na dobre i na złe odc.48 - Proroczy sen 12:20 70 rocznica powstania w getcie warszawskim; reportaż 12:50 Wszystko o Kulturze - WOK; magazyn 13:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Israelitas - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:45 Duże dzieci - 35; talk-show 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 992 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Castle - odc. 51/58 (Castle ep. (Countdown)); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/75; teleturniej 19:30 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 101 - Złe dobrego końce; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 943 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 524 - Kołysanka; serial TVP 21:45 Kino relaks - Witaj w domu, panie Jenkins (Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins) - txt. str. 777 109'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn 00:30 Na linii strzału - odc. 14 (In Plain Sight s. II ep. 1); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:25 Witaj w domu, panie Jenkins (Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins) 109'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Prognoza pogody 17:21 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Tydzień Białoruski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:51 Przegląd Ukraiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:03 Zaproszenie - Żuławy, Gdynia, pionierskie dzieło; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:53 Sport 18:59 Prognoza pogody 19:03 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Jaga to my; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Czas na zmiany - Targowisko w Drohiczynie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:31 Moje dwadzieścia okrążeń; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:56 Warto tam być 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:14 Sport 22:19 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Jak się robi rewolucje (Revolution, Mode d < Emploi. The Democratic Revolutionary Handbook); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:25 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:33 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:41 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 69 - Polska Centralna na weekend; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:54 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:02 Jak się robi rewolucje (Revolution, Mode d < Emploi. The Democratic Revolutionary Handbook); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Szukając pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Prawdę mówiąc - Halina Frąckowiak - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 319 9:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 255 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 222 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 50 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 224 12:00 Duval i Moretti Odcinek: 21 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 23 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1708 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 5 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1082 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 549 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 429 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1709 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 194 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 416 20:35 Zgon na pogrzebie 22:40 Zawiść 0:45 Nie patrz wstecz 2:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1332 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2283 TVN 5:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2173 6:10 Mango - Telezakupy 7:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1761 7:50 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 51 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1210 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 190 12:10 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 20 13:10 Szpital Odcinek: 64 14:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1040 14:50 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 108 15:50 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2174 16:55 Szpital Odcinek: 65 17:55 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 191 18:55 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 52 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3619 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1762 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1041 21:30 Top Model Odcinek: 11 22:30 Jestem legendą 0:35 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 1:40 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3619 1:55 Arkana magii Odcinek: 922 3:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2174 4:10 Przerwa w nadawaniu 4:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3618 TV Polonia 06:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Sztuka życia - odc. 53, Marcin Kwaśny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 5/7 Uwaga detektyw - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - (234); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 819 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13* - Krew nie woda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Made in Polska - MOLESTA EWENEMENT; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 687* Niedziela; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - (234); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Benefis - Jana Karpiela "Bułecki"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 819 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szukaj wiatru w polu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Warto kochać - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - odc. 6 - Tomasz Jachimek; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Meller - (235); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Botoks czy natura?; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 12/14* "Media Świętego Piotra" - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Serce zostawił Wilnu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 5/7 Uwaga detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szukaj wiatru w polu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Warto kochać - odc. 61; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Meller - (235); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 819; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Botoks czy natura?; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia